Stupid Love
by AlwaysALostDreamer
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine are looked upon as opposites, are they? Why does Rin seem to hate Len, what happened between them? Kaito and Miku are getting along perfectly fine, a new student has moved back to Japan and has befriended Miku and Rin. This is a LenxRin, KaitoxMiku
1. Info

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALOIDS wish I did unfortunately I don't.

A/N: By the way people Rin and Len Kagamine aren't twins they're only twins if you think as them as twins the creator left them to be decided by the fans of which they are/were such as sibling/twins or a couple/like each other/incest (NOT LYING!)

A/N: This is not an incest fanfic this is a non-biological couple fanfic**  
**

**Characters (how the school sees them)**

**Name: Kagamine Len**

-Considered a player

-"hottest" guy in school

-smart (academically)

D.O.B: December 26( OBVIOUSLY NOT REAL BIRTH-DATE but i decided to make him a day older than Rin )

Favorite color: Yellow(in general)

Age (in this story) : 16

**Name: Kagamine Rin**

-dumb (academically)

-pretty/cute/doll-face

-sweet/nice/kind/friendly

-Athlete/Athletic

D.O.B: December 27

Favorite color: Yellow(in general)

Age (in this story): 16

**Name: Shion Kaito  
**

-Hot/cute

-average (academics)

-nice/kind/sweet

D.O.B: February 17

Favorite color: Blue(in general)**  
**

**Name: Hatsune Miku**

-hot/pretty

-average (academics)

-nice/kind/sweet

D.O.B: August 21

Favorite color: Blue(in general)

Age: 16

**READER**

**Name: Kattsume Mitsua**

-new student

-cute

-average(academically)/ advanced(in language art/reading/English)

D.O.B: November 13

Favorite color: Blue(in general)

Age: 16


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any vocaloids. I do own Mitsua an OC, made for you, and the plot.

A/N: Remeber that's how the school sees them never said that that's how they're really like, or are they? He he, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Part 1: First day of school; also known as boring.**_

**[-Reader's POV- Mitsua Kattsume]**

*RING!*

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping; it was 7:30am. If I didn't hurry up than I would be late for school which starts at 7:50 but still for some weird reason I take forever to get ready and barely make it to school either just in time or with 5 to 7 minutes to spare. However, although this was the first day of school I knew there would be chaos for people to get their schedules, finding their friends, and getting to class. You see I am new here, however I was born in Tokyo, Japan but raised in California. Now I have moved back to Tokyo, Japan. I sighed as I turned off my alarm, I got up. I put on my black t-shirt that says "Walking Disaster" on it in white letters. With an mid-thigh jean skirt, long white socks that reached my knees, and sky diver blue high-top converse.

My dark brown hair was down with a blue clip holding my bangs to the left side of my head. I grabbed my baby blue backpack and headed out the door with my skateboard. _'UGGH! I DIDN'T EVEN EAT BREAKFAST! Oh well.'_ I thought. I rushed in through the school gates ran to the schedule table for my schedule. '_I BARELY MADE IT OUT OF THERE ALIVE!'_ I thought, looking back from the schedule table in chaos. I glanced at my schedule and rushed to my class as the school's get-to-class-bell rung, my first class was science. I rushed up stairs and dashed through the classroom door. I looked at my watch and saw that I still had 3 minutes to spare before the class bell actually rung. As I relaxed myself a girl with long blue hair in pig tails came, then stared at me with a smile on her face. "Um...I don't like being stared at." I told her calmly.

"Oh, I-was-just-wondering-if-you-are-new-because-if-you-are-this-is-bad-because-Len-likes-new-girls..." she started rambling until I interrupted her

"Hold, hold on first konichiwa my name is Mitsua. Mitsua Kattsume nice to meet you, and yes I'm new." I replied.

"Oh sorry about that." she giggled. "Well nice to meet you Mitsua Kattsume, I'm Hatsune Miku. I was just really worried that if you're wait you said you're new!" she scream-questioned.

"This might be bad..." she said and grabbed my hand.

"Wait Miku-san where are we…" I just hushed myself and decided to follow her she seemed nice and she's pretty too. She smiled at me and shoved me in a closet with her.

"WAIT? THERE'S A CLOSET IN THE CORNER BACK OF THE CLASSROOM?" I asked her.

"SHH!" she shushed me.

"Miku what is going.." I started

"SHH! Whisper!" she slapped her hand on my mouth. _'Oww that hurt!'_

"OK, sorry about that well there's this guy and well he's very popular, and a player who loves new girls who are very cute, and or pretty. She finger quoted.

"OK and that involves with me how?"I asked a little bit confused.

"Well…you're new and very pretty.." she said with a smile "..but Len will be all over you and I want to protect you besides after all I was hoping for new friends this year."

"But Miku" I started.

"Wait stay here I'll be right back OK?" she smiled. I sighed out of tiredness and smiled in agreement. "OK but promise you'll be right back, OK?" I said.

"OK, I promise." Miku said and with that left me in the closet.

_'Why the hell did she bring me in a closet...' _I sweat-dropped to myself.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any vocaloids, wish I did unfortunately I don't. I do own Mitsua an Oc, and the plot of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Part 2: ****That boy, that girl, that voice; Why are you here?**_

**[Miku's POV]**

I closed the closet door behind me making sure no one saw me. I looked around until I saw someone with short blonde hair came in. "RIN-CHAN? IS THAT YOU?" I yelled happily. She came running over to me and tackled me, "HEY MIKU! I'm so happy we have a class together…" Rin one of my close and best friends started. "Len's here..." I broke it to her, and her smiled disappeared. "WHY THAT SON OF A...!" she started to yell

"RIN-CHAN! SHHHH!" I shushed her "LANGUAGE! Second, quiet ok we know what he did but still it won't happen again, but there is a new girl she seems nice, pretty too. Though I'll give her the benefit of the doubt she'll fall for Len."

"Miku it's ok I don't care about what Len did. Still, Len needs an ass-whooping for what he did! A new girl, huh? What's her name? Where did she come from? Details, details… Miku!" she snapped her fingers at me. "She's in the closet... in the back of this classroom." I said kind of shyly '_Boy that sounded weird.'_ I thought to myself.

"CLOSET? Why is she in a closet Miku please don't tell me you put her in there!" she asked laughing at me lightly.

"Uh…Rin-chan I did not put the new girl in the closet." I said with a smile. "So, she went there herself well that's pretty weird." Rin said dumbfounded. I sweat dropped "I was just kidding Rin, I did put the new girl in the closet." I said nervously. "Miku…you and you're closets.. I swear well does she think you're weird for doing that?" she asked while narrowing her brows at me.

"No. Yes. I don't know really she just came with me in agreement." I said. Rin replied, "Well let's go find out Miss Closet." she said sarcastically. "Hahaha…just for your information you didn't mind being in a closet in Jr. High!" I retorted.

"True. True." She said while walking to the closet I had Mitsua in.

**[Rin's POV]**

I opened the closet door making sure no one was looking I mean I didn't want people getting the wrong impression. I made a face at the thought. "Hello? is anybody or new girl in here. It's OK i don't bite." I whispered lightly.

"Much." Miku said with a snicker. I face palmed my face "Miku!" I said as I rolled my eyes. "WHAT? What did I do? I was just being honest something Len never learned." "Fine." I replied. "Hello? Miku is that you? Can i come out of the closet?" I heard a voice say 'I'm guessing that's the new girl!' "WELL, YES OF COURSE YOU CAN! I'LL MAKE SURE NO ONE JUDGES YOU FOR LIKING OTHER GIRLS!" I said I couldn't hold back my laughter it was funny the way she said it "I'm sorry i couldn't help it." I said with laughter.

"SHUT UP!" The new girl that I'm assuming said. "GEEZE touchy, no need to get your panties in a knot...Miku she sure is ...nice" I said sarcastically but with a smile on my face. "It's OK Mitsua you can come out now! It's me Miku!" Miku said with a grin on her face. "YEAH. YEAH. Of course. Just get out here so we can explain how this school works and things like that." I said. "OK than." Mistua said

She stepped out of the closet making sure no one saw her closing the door behind her. "So Miku who's she?" Mitsua said with a face. I frowned at that 'No one new ever has frowned at me, let alone give _ME_ attitude.'

"Oh Mitsua this is.." Miku started. "It's OK Miku I can introduce myself." I said cutting her off. "OK than go on than we'll start explaining than." Miku said. I merely nodded a yes in response.

"Well new girl just so you know I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine. I'm a singer, dancer, songwriter, author/writer, school journalist, musicain, . etc. Oh and just so you know I don't like being frowned at especially by some new girl." I said her eyes widened. "What?" I snapped at her. "Oh it's nothing.." she said while looking at my blonde hair. _'Does she think I'm stupid or something just cause I'm blonde? Ugh I'll let it go this time since she's new and all.' _I thought to myself.

"WHAT? Did you think i was stupid or something just because i'm a blonde?" I said kind of getting the angry symbol. She looked nervous but merely nodded a yes.

"It's OK I'm not mad it's just that reason always reminds me of a certain someone who thought that and made the mistake of doing something and thought that I was too dumb to ever find out about it..." I started getting angry but calmed down quick. "Sorry I do that sometimes when I think of the person, I get kind of worked up." I said cheering up "So, anyway I'm in band class, and in a band..with some people and of course Miku over here" I said while hugging Miku.

"We're both singers and musicians." Miku said.

While I just nodded yes "Anyway" I continued "Len..where do i begin to describe that boy..OK well first I usually either refer to him as Len, or that boy when talking to other people. Second he's a player, and very popular with the ladies at school who loves girls in general who are pretty and think their dumb like you for example. You need to stay clear of that looser cause you can do better plus there's always a person for everyone." I said with a grin and a blush on my face _'Ugh why the hell am I blushing'_

_FLASHBACK - THIRD PERSON POV_

_"Len, just go away I'm sure you think I'm dumb too. Just like everyone else!" Rin yelled, as she throw a pebble in a lake._

_"Rin I don't think your dumb, you may not be the smartest person...but you care about people." Len said holding her shoulders in place._

_"Really? You think that?" Rin asked surprised._

_"Yes, I really do Rin. Also, I want to tell you something, if that's alright with you." Len asked_

_"What is it?" Rin asked looking up at him with an innocent smile._

_"I love you, Rin. I always did but I didn't know how to tell, I should've just blurted it out, huh?" Len stated turning a bright pink._

_"Len, you're the one for me" Rin replied with a warm smile and rested her head on Len's chest as his arms wrapped around her waist._

_FLASHBACK - END - _

(Still third person POV)

_'No, I can't think of him not of that boy. The one who hurt me.' _ Rin thought to herself. "Anyway so ugh i totally forgot about _**that girl**_." I said "...but will explain about her later after school at my awesome Lil hangout." I said with a grin "..but let me see your guys' schedule." They both handed me their schedule and I skimmed them. "Mhhmmhhhm mmhhm OK than! Looks like we have about four out of seven classes together all of us!" I said cheerfully. Mistua smiled at me "That's good cause I don't want to be alone in my classes without any friends." I smiled and nodded in response "Especially in this school." I said.

Just than we heard footsteps coming in to the classroom. "Well, well, well look who we have here..."

_**'That voice'**_ I recognized that voice as I turned around. "Why are you here?" I said with a glare.

* * *

A/n: Well, I hope you liked this Chapter. We'll see you next time, for another Chapter of _Stupid Love_!


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY VOCALIODS just Mitsua(my made up character)

NOW ON TO THE STORY!

**(Still Rin's pov)**

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NERU!" I yelled while glaring at her with hate in my eyes.

Neru was there standing at the door walking to over where we were sitting with two other girls by her side.

One had red hair, blue shorts that almost reached her mid thigh with bright red hooker boots that reached just above her knees she wore a red t-shirt that said " GO F*CK URSELF. " in black cursive handwriting. She had pale skin with peach colored eyes. She was on Neru's right.

The other one was on Neru's left. She was wearing black skinny jeans with dark purple authentic vans, black hair, her eyes were gray and was wearing a light purple top she had white skin.

"Nothing, just wanted to remind you that..since I heard that you're still in "lovey dovey" mode for Len Kagamine. I won't have it. I told you that a while back like what last year? Anyway so back off. Get over it, he's not interested as so much as a girl like you!" Neru said to me.

I cringed at what she said "NERU! WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS STILL "LOVEY DOPEY.." FOR THAT PRICK EXCUSE OF A GUY THAT I ONCE…" I screamed at Neru but got interrupted by the one in purple. Miku laughed at my littlee 'LOVEY DOPEY' joke.

"You better watch your mouth Blondie." the purple one said to me.

"WHAT? I didn't quite her you did you just tell **_me_** to watch my mouth?..." I started

"ARE YOU DEATH?" the purple one said to me.

"Mae shut up do you know who she is? If not SHUT UP, cause I won't protect you if she trys to kick your ass." Neru said to her

"What come on Neru we can take them." Mae aka the purple one said to Neru

"Try it." I said with a glare

"I will." Mae said and came running toward me in a fighting position. I was ready alright I couldn't wait to beat the crap out of her she was already annoying and I just met her! 'Calm down don't exactly hurt her but just enough to make her bleed..just a little' I thought.

She jumped and tried to attack me but all i did was just punch her in the stomach and fell to the floor. I laughed "You, really don't know who you're messing with do you? Don't think this is all I've got I could do more but I didn't why? So I could at least knock some sense in to you." I said to her

She groaned in pain I chuckled "I'll take that as a no. Well, _Mae_ I'm Rin. Rin Kagamine." I said to her.

Her eyes widened at the sound of my name and the red haired girl gasped

"No you can't be.." the redhead started.

"Oh, but I am and I'll let your friend go this time but only because she didn't know who I was just don't let it happen again." I said with a smirk

The red-haired one took Mae and helped her sit in a chair. Mae wasn't really bleeding a lot but a little out of the corner of her mouth.

"Oh by the way Mae.." I started as they walked passed me except for Neru "..don't call me Blondie." I said with a glare on my face.

"Rin forget about her it's me you know Neru_** the one who Len likes more**_." Neru said

"Give me a break Neru, get the hell out of my face." I said with annoyance in my voice.

"Bitch please, we're in this class for first period. I wonder if Len will be in this class with us as well." She said not realizing that I was still mad.

"Yeah sure, whatever just don't bug me with the 'Oh Len I need help' and the 'Len do you want to go out' it gets annoying considering I'm trying to do better in school" i said

"Jealous much?" Neru replied with a smirk on her face

"Neru the day I become jealous of you is the day..well it'll be the day that'll never happen."

**(Mistua's pov)**

I was just looking at Neru and Rin fight about not liking and liking Len. Len whose that guy again, I already forgot. Probably some dude that they think it's cute or something..I didn't really pay attention to them talking about Len and I sure as heck didn't play attention to what Neru and Rin were fighting about.

Just than more students came in and there was this one blonde that caught my eye he had blue eyes and was wearing shorts with a belt, some chain like thing that was yellow and black, and he was wearing black, yellow, and white clothing. 'He's cute.' I thought he glanced at me.

He smiled and winked, I blushed bright red.

Neru stopped fighting with Rin and ran up to the blonde boy and hugged him.

"Get off me NERU!" He said 'I'd be annoyed to if that happened to me too.' I thought.

"UGH! Len is here." Rin said obviously mad

"It'll be ok Rin as long as you keep your cool.." Miku said with a smile but than slightly frowned "..which you won't..but try RIGHT MITSUA!" Miku screamed

I nodded yes in a response.

'WAIT A SECOND THAT LEN! He's pretty cute..but wait didn't they say something important about him? Oh well..' I thought


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MITSUA (MY MAD-UP CHARACTER)

Me: I'm sorry I think this one kind of sucks sowiie..I'll type a better chappie next time..

Rin: You better!

Me: Yeah. Yeah.

Len: *winks at Rin*

Rin: *glares* Don't do that. *mumbles* bastard..

Me: Miku? Ugh where's Miku when you need her..

Rin:She's probably with Kaito..

ME: Well, ON TO THE STORY :D

**Chapter 4**

**(Rin's pov)**

As the bell rang everyone scurried to their seats. The desks were separated down the middle. Basically everyone sat like this

T.D.= Teacher's desk

L.K.= Len Kagamine

C.O.= Charlotte Okuoa but goes by the nickname Char

K.S.= Kaito Shion

R.K.= Rin Kagamine

N.A.= Neru Akita

M.K.= Mitsua Kattsume

M.A= Mae Asamiya

M.H.= Miku Hatsune

[BTW where the / is thats the split down the middle..

[T.D.]

[ ] [ ]/ [ ] [ ]

[ ] [ ]/ [ ] [ ]

[K.S.] [ ] /[ ] [ ]

[L.K.] [ ] /[C.O.] [N.A.]

[R.K.] [M.K.] /[M.A.] [ ]

[M.H.] [ ] /[ ] [ ]

The emergency exit and closet were near Miku in the corner. Mr. teacher guy's desk was in the front of the classroom.

'UGH I HATE THIS! AHH! WHY DOES LEN HAVE TO BE IN THIS CLASS..AND NERU TOO. ARGH...' I thought to myself

The teacher walked into the classroom it was a guy teacher

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. NacaNechei, and I will be your science teacher this year." the teacher started.

"No duh.." I mumbled quietly in my seat

"Um I'm sorry did you say something?" Mr. NacaNechei said and glared at me.

"Uh no not really.."

"I thought so.." he said and shoot daggers at me

"Sorry didn't know the old man can hear.." I mumbled

"Do, you want detention after school?" he said still glaring at me

"No." I said flatly and hit my head against the desk.

"OK, than class before I was so rudely interrupted... I was going to say that we shall begin to know each other before we start class. We'll start off to the right side row by row, than the left side row by row."

I raised my hand. The entire class looked at me, including the teacher.

"Yes, what is it?" the teacher asked me

"Do we have to?" I said with a groan

He sweat dropped, we'll yes, of course how else are we going to get to know you better?" he replied back to me.

"We'll I already know everyone in here, but you and that dude with the blue hair." I said while standing up.

"Well I don't know you and you don't know me and him so therefore you still have to do it." he said to me

"Fine." I said and sat back down in my seat.

"OK. This is how it'll be like the person who'll tell us about themselves will come up here in front of the class and tell us at least 4 things about themselves. Understood?"

The entire class nodded.

"Good, now let me take attendance and we'll get started right away."

"Neru Akita"

"here"

"Mae Asamiya"

"here"

"Miku Hatsune"

"here"

"Len Kagamine"

"here"

"Rin Kagamine"

"im here gosh hurry!"

At the sound of my name Len turned around and saw me. I merely just looked at him emotionless.

"Hey, Rin.." hey said with a wink.

I glared at him.

"Mitsua Kattsume"

"here"

Than Len looked at Mitsua. He smiled and winked at her. She just blushed slightly but left very quickly. 'Doesn't she remember who he is? What the hell.. I guess I'll have to just remind her later...'

"Kaito Shion"

"here"

"Charlotte Okuoa"

"here"

"OK, than let's begin shall we? Hmm Charlotte looks like your up."

"OK." Charlotte said and walked to the front of the class.

'where do I know her from? Oh yeah she helped Mae out..she must be friends with Mae and Neru.' I thought to myself.

"OK..well my name is Charlotte Okoua. But I prefer to be called Char for short. I have two best friends and um I have a pet goldfish named Goldie he's so adorable."

She sat down and the class clapped.

"OK, well Neru you're up next.."

She walked up and stood in front of the class and spoke.."Um.. I'm Neru Akita. I like shopping with my best friends. I sing and dance as well. My favorite color is yellow." she said with a smile and left to go sit down to her seat.

"Thank you, Neru."

"Mae.."

She walked up and stood in front of the class, she glared at me. I just laughed. Len leaned back and asked, "What did you do to her?"

"None of your damn business.." I said but still laughed

"Mr. and Ms. Kagamine do you both want to stay after school?" Mr. NacaNechei asked us while looking our way.

I stopped laughing. "No." we both answered and looked up front.

"I'm sorry Mae, now continue"

"I'm Mae Asamiya. My favorite color is purple. My best friends are Neru and Mae. And, I like to fight." she concluded and walked back to her seat.

The students clapped once again, and it was the dude with the color blue hair's turn.

"Hi, well my name is Kaito Shion..I'm new at this school. My favorite color is more of an electric blue. And I love animals, to death.

The class clapped, I'm positive as I turned around I saw Miku blushing while staring at Kaito in awwe.

"Len your turn." I said to him

"Can't wait, Blondie?"

I glared at him, "Don't call me that..especially you."

Me: Well, like I said I'll try to do better next chappie!

Rin: Or else I get to eat all ur candy! especially ur giant swirl lollipop!

Me: NO! Anything, but that...*mumbles* even though i have 2

Rin: I HEARD THAT! *EVIL GRIN*

Me: NOOOO!

Rin: YESSS!


	6. Ch 5 Why not you are blonde aren't you?

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND MITSUA (MY MADE-UP CHARACTER)

Me: Im so sorry i haven't updated Im such a butt much! :/ I hate it when people don't update too, so I feel like a butt right now. It's cause I had writers block, and I didn't want any fillers but I guess this is one. I'll post now more often! If I don't than feel free to flame in anyway, also if that happens I'll just double the chapter. So, I promise to update more. Sorry about that!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - _Why not you are a blonde aren't you?_**

"And precisely why not? Blon-.."

"I said don't call me that!" I yelled at him.

"Rin Kagamine, this is your last warning if you don't stop this instant than you shall receive a detention."

"Sorry Mr. NacaNechei." I grumbled.

"Len your turn."

"Thank you, Mr. NacaNechei." Len said, _'kiss up'_. Len strolled his way to the front of the class. "Well, hello ladies my name's Len, Len Kagamine... My favorite color is yellow, I'm single..and Kaito here is my best friend!" he yelled cheerfully. Causing heads to turn to the so called Kaito. Kaito just smiled nervously, while nodding in agreement. Len just continues rambling on and on about himself. Len continues rambling. I sweat-drop to myself, _'Really Len? Really? Oh my gosh are you still talking, Len?!'_

"You're not like Len are you?" Miku whispered to him nervously biting her bottom lip _'looks like someone has a crush.'_ I thought to myself.

"Me, oh no were similar but well..we lets just say we see girls in different points of view." he said smiling slightly, with a light blush, but none of the less still a blush. 'Hm..he's blushing...I wonder..' "Hey, Kaito-san would you like Miku and I to show you around school?" I asked him with a smile. "Uh, thanks but Len already offered since I'm back...you see I was on a long term vacation.."

"WHAT?! Really? You had a long-term vacation, you lucky duck!" I whispered loudly to him.

"Miku and him looked stunned at my sudden whisper outburst.

"Yeah, but if you guys want to hang out after school that's fine, like go to the mall or something.." he whispered lightly back "Sure." Miku said with a smile, _'Huh? There's another light blush...Miku I-'_

"Ms. Kagamine I already warned you three times now! You, you have got a date with detention this Sunday!" the teacher stated.

"WHA! What do you mean! I didn't do anything I was just asking him a question!"

"Well, since it was just a question rudely interuppting Len Kagamine, that could've waited after class and you back talked me there fore wasting even more time than we already have to than I guess you can have two detentions. If you like?"

"But…he was just rambling on about himself! Ugh! ..Nevermind..." I grumbled.

"Thank you, now Len, now please take your seat. Next up is Miku Hatsune."

Miku brightened, and smiled as she walked up to the class. "Hey everyone, well my name is Hatsune, Miku. I love to sing with Kagamine, Rin a best friend. I love the color blue. My new friend is Mitsua Kattsume." she said with a smile. "Good, thank you Miku. Now, next is Mitsua than**..Rin Kagamine..**" he stated. You could clearly see his face was full of annoyance. Especially the tone he used when he said my voice, '_'Boy, do I feel loved'_

Mitsua walked to the front as she did she spoke, "Hello everyone my name is Mitsua Kattsume. I'm new here. My favorite color is blue just like Miku. I like to love to draw, and sin-cook I like to cook he he. I'm also, new here." she said with a sly smile. _'Cook? Maybe she can cook me something sometime!'_ I thought with a smile. Everyone clapped and I stood up walking over. 'Hmm, this class looks kind of empty..' "Um..well um my name is Rin Kagamine. My favorite color is yellow. I love wearing big bows, and love to skateboard.." I stated with a big smile. "Ok, thank you now if you please sit down we'll start class." The teacher said.

* Time Skip - To After school *

**Mitsua Kattsume's POV**

"DAMN THAT WAS LONG!" Rin said standing up yawning "I was so bored I fell asleep!" I laughed at that, it was funny the teacher kept yelling at Rin because she kept falling asleep, luckily she didn't get any detention, other than the one near the beginning of class. "Oh, Rin sometimes your just a big dope!" Miku said teasingly standing up. "Hmm, everyone left but, us even the teacher left." I stated. Than suddenly two guys walked in, _'Oh aren't they Kaito and Len..'_ I thought "What are you guys doing here?" I thought out loud. "Oh..Len so you're coming with us? " Rin said sounding slightly annoyed, but brushed it off. "Yes, yes I am you got a problem? Blondie?" Len shot back at Rin. "I already told you to not call me that, you baka!" Rin yelled back. "Why not you are a blonde aren't you?" Len said with a smirk. "Shut up, baka!" Rin said as her head turned to face me. "Oh, Mitsua I was thinking that if you weren't so busy after-school that maybe you can come with us to the mall?" Rin said with a smile. "Yeah, Mitsua-san it'll be fun! Remember its your first day back to Japan so just spend the day with us. If you want." Miku said, gesturing to me. I smiled, "Sure, if you say so." I replied with a light smile.

*At the mall in the food court*

"So, where do you guys want to sit?" I asked them. "There!" Miku said while dragging Kaito. Kaito sweat-dropped and blushed at the same time. "Interesting pair." I stated. "Yeah, they look cute, but it doesn't concern me, yet that is." Rin stated while walking towards the table that Miku dragged Kaito of to. "Hey, Rin come let us seat! May I ask if you shall do me the honor of going out on a date?" Len said jokingly, walking on Rin's right side. "Uh, whatever" Rin said as she rolled her eyes at him. I walked with them on the way to the table.

**Miku's POV**

"So, Kaito..I know this is odd of asking you but..." I started. "-do you think she's pretty?" Rin butted in. "Rin that wasn't what I was going to ask him! Nor do you have the right to!" I started to say with some panic in my voice. "Oh hush Miku, I want to hear his answer!" Rin said with her hands under her chin. "Uh.." Kaito began to say. "It's cool dude just get it over with so we can get our food!" Len said with a pouty face. "My life is over..." I mumbled as I hit my head on the table. "Y-Yes..?" Kaito managed to stutter, almost like a question. I felt a light of heat rising to my face my head snapped back up, "Really?" he nodded slowly. "Great, now go get us food." Rin said, bluntly. "Buttmuch." I mumbled. "I second that." Len said. _'To what buttmunch, or eating?'_ I thought slightly laughing to myself.

Anyway, Kaito and Len went to get some food, while we sat here at the table to wait for them. "Hey Rin? Would you actually go out with Len?" Mitsua asked her. "Why are you asking? If you like him its ok, but I wouldn't, not anymore. I especially wouldn't want you to get hurt..to answer your question though, nope never not in a million years." Rin replied back.

"Nei, Rin-chan he asked you out?" I asked her, a little surprised

"Nope, but even if he did like I said it'll never happen, nope not again."

"Oh, but Rin-chan are you going to be mad at him forever?"

"Maybe, I wish, but I know I can't it just doesn't feel right. Nor can we be friends after what he did. How can I trust him? It was simple. He just made it more complex." Rin said sighing.

"Still, you're sure you're ok? You don't deserve to feel like that Rin, your a great best friend, note the keyword there is best!" I said cheerfully. She brightened, just by a little even so she still smiled.

"Thanks Miku." Rin said with a smile.

"Oh, Mitsua I almost forgot you were there, he he so you're probably wondering what the baka Len did..well.."

"Shush! Len and Kaito are coming!" I told her. "Just explain later."

"Hey, guys.." Kaito said holding a blue tray of food, "We're back." Len said holding the other tray of food. "At least you have food." Rin said. "Yeah sorry about that the line was..long and yeah."

"Doesn't matter let's eat!" Rin said all hyper.

_'I just hope you'll be happy.' _I thought.


End file.
